fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tellius
Tellius is a continent and the main setting of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. It appears to be a peninsula, with ocean to the north, south and west. To the east, Tellius connects with a mainland that extends for an unknown distance. However, Tellius (and the nearby kingdom of Hatari) are believed to be the only sources of life not destroyed by a cataclysmic flood. Tellius contains several nations, each ruled by a single ruler and, in some cases, powerful senators from each duchy of the land. At the end of Radiant Dawn, either Yune or Ashunera watches over the continent as well. There are three nations ruled by beorc: Begnion, Crimea, and Daein. The Begnion Empire is 'the oldest beorc nation on Tellius', and at one time consisted of all three beorc nations. However, both Crimea and Daein emerged as separate nations before the events of Path of Radiance. It is ruled by an empress (descended from Lehran and Altina) who is deemed as the apostle and is said to be able to hear Ashera’s voice, and seven senators from the different regions of the nation. Unlike the other nations of Tellius, Begnion puts a great deal of stock on social classes and birth. Notable locations in Begnion include: *Sienne - the capital of Begnion *Mainal Cathedral - the home of the apostle and center of the capital *Tower of Guidance - a monumental tower in Sienne where the goddess Ashera sleeps *Grann Desert - a desert area north of the capital and the original base of the Laguz Emancipation Army *Flaguerre - a fortress town on the Begnion-Gallia border *Mugill - a fortress town on the Begnion-Gallia border slightly southeast of Flaguerre and known for its thick walls. *Miscale River - a mighty river that flows through Begnion and beside Serenes Forest *Ribahn River - a tributary of the Miscale River that flows through the country *Telgam - referred to as both a region and a city, it is located in the Sestohl Plains *Sestohl Plains - a region in western Begnion located west of the Ribahn River *Serenes Forest - a mystical forest which was the former home of the Heron Clan *Salmo - a region in eastern Begnion *Tanas - a dukedom located near the eastern edge of the Serenes Forest, across the Miscale River *Seliora - a dukedom located in northern Begnion *Gaddos - a dukedom located in northern Begnion *Soze Pass - a path located in the mountains north of the Grann Desert *Kauku Caves - dangerous caves inside a volcanic mountain range that provide passage to Gallia and Goldoa *Lake Semper - a large body of water in northeastern Begnion near the Daein border The monarchy of Crimea is a relatively new nation and considered a suzerain state of Begnion. Of all the beorc nations, it has the best relationship with the laguz and is the only country out of itself, Daein, and Begnion not to declare war on the Laguz Alliance. Crimea was destroyed by Daein during the Mad King’s War, and spent the following three years recuperating and only narrowly avoided civil war. Notable locations in Crimea include: *Melior - the capital of Crimea *Fort Pinell and Nados Castle - two military defenses to the east of the capital *Gritnea Tower - the place where Izuka created the first Feral Ones *Castle Delbray - the fortress guarding Crimea's eastern regions, it was the base of former crimean retainers in the Mad King’s War *Toha - the southernmost Crimean port that can provide passage to Begnion *Talma - a port located in western Crimea *Canteus Castle- served as a Daein-controlled prison in the Mad King’s War *Ohma - a farming village where an uprising is averted *Fort Alpea - a defensive base where Queen Elincia defeats the forces of Ludveck, who rebelled against the Royal Family during the events of Radiant Dawn. *Castle Felirae - Ludveck's home. The Crimean Royal Knights laid seige to it during the his rebellion. There is also a bridge linking Crimea to Daein. Like Crimea, Daein was a part of the Begnion Empire before Path of Radiance. After its defeat in the Mad King’s War, it fell back under Begnion control. The Begnion senate used its influence to cruelly break the country’s spirit. However, the Dawn Brigade was able to overcome the occupational forces and restore Daein’s independence. Daein differs from the other beorc nations in that its more recent rulers (Pelleas and Micaiah) are not supported by a senate. Notable locations in Daein include: *Nevassa - the capital of Daein *Talrega - a remote southern region of the country in the mountains prone to landslides and unpredictable weather *Tor Garen - a vast Daein wall that is overcome in the Mad King’s War *Kisca - a small town near Nevassa *Terin - a place in Daein where the Dawn Brigade has its first publicized victory *Marado - an independent state within Daein that pledges its support to Micaiah *Glaive Prison - a Begnion-controlled prison where Micaiah is sent to after her capture by Jarod *Umono Camp - the largest prison camp where Begnion keeps Daein ex-soldiers *Shifu Swamp - an area where the Begnion occupational forces attempt to execute large numbers of Daein prisoners *Castle Nox - a southern mountain stronghold where the Daein army attempts to hold off the apostle’s army There is also a bridge linking Daein to Crimea. There are five nations ruled by laguz: Gallia, Goldoa, Phoenicis, Kilvas, and Hatari. In addition, Serenes Forest becomes a home for the united bird tribes after Radiant Dawn. Gallia is known for its great forests, and is home to both cat and tiger laguz. It is ruled by a king and a council of advisors. Gallia has also formed close ties with the neighboring nation of Crimea. A peaceful nation, Gallia invaded another land only once in its entire history, when it led the Laguz Alliance against Begnion. Notable places in Gallia include: *Castle Gallia - the capital of Gallia *Fort Tatana - a base invaded and occupied by Daein troops in Path of Radiance *Gebal Castle - an old base that serves as a resting place for travelers *Ertz Mountains - mountains that form the border between Gallia and Begnion Goldoa, home of the dragon tribe existed in complete isolation and neutrality prior to the events of Radiant Dawn. Its sole monarch up to that point, Dheginsea, refused to mingle with the rest of Tellius until Ashera’s awakening. Then, he brought his people to the Tower of Guidance to defend Ashera. Goldoa’s capital is Goldoa Castle. Phoenicis and Kilvas are small islands south of the Tellius mainland and house hawk and raven laguz, respectively. The tribes dislike each other, but both attack beorc ships that pass through their waters. However, Phoenicis does come to the aid of the Greil Mercenaries in their struggle against Daein is the Mad King’s War. The capital of Phoenicis is Phoenicis Hall, and the capital of Kilvas is Kilvas Hall. Hatari is a land outside of Tellius, separated from the other countries by the Desert of Death east of Daein. It is a monarchy and the home of the wolf laguz, also some beorc and even branded live in Hatari. However, little else is known about the land. Etymology The name 'Tellius' is likely derived from the latin word Tellus meaning 'earth'. de:Tellius Category:Locations